rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Otsuka Jaang
'''Character First Name''' Baang '''Character Last Name''' Otsuka '''IMVU Username''' Oudan '''Nickname (optional)''' '''Age''' ''12'' '''Date of Birth''' 01/23 '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' The hidden leaf '''Height''' 4'10 '''Weight''' ''105 lbs.'' '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Being a Jinchuuriki, Baang has the seal placed on his stomach. When he is running low on his own Chakra, his seal becomes visible.''' '''Affiliation''' The leaf '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' ''Baang Otsuka is the person whom is rather carefree, but is one that goes with the wind on certain things. Baang is someone whom is persistant, and continues to fight on despite what others may say or think. Always seen as second to his brother, Ren Otsuka, Baang pushes himself in the art of taijutsu involving more of the first than the feet. Baang is caring and can be loud at some points, sometimes he is comical, but Baang can also be serious. Baang always feels pressured to push himself beyond his limits because of his older brother's capabilities. Baang looks up to his older brother sometimes, him promising to make sure that he will be the exact Yang to his Yin. As the younger brother, he has to push himself harder, so that he can be equal to his other brother. He doesn't like being at the bottom, him not using much ninjutsu. It is sometimes is a disadvantage for him because of this. He also feels as though he is alone sometimes, especially since he carries the 7 tails. He feels sort of outcasted, him pushing himself hard to get his other brother to acknowledge him, the only thing that truly keeps Baang sane. In adittion tothis, Baang also has an irrational fear of bugs at this age, him not fully understanding why. Baang also sometimes is a bit more reserved than his brother when he's not too out there. He sometimes has a rash feel to things, him jumping out in combat if need to.'' '''Behaviour''' Baang is rather fun to be around, him usual just throwing his fist around in a playful manner. He laughs and jokes and reads as well as sometimes goes to the women's hot springs for a peek or two. Baang loves to live on the edge, him rather risking his life than playing anything safe. '''Nindo (optional)''' ''"In the ninja world there are things that we can't control. We don't have a say in, nor do we have a right to repremend... but... As long as I cary these two fist of mine... every punch that I give... ever attack that i dodge... everything I do is to keep a hold over the tings that I can control... the very people in my life that matter to me. I'm not asking to be the best... But I'm sure that I'll push myself to the farthest I can go.. so that those people up there that gave their life for me ... to have a chance in the shinobi world can smile... and see that I'm doing a good job."'' ''"I'm the Baang to his Ren."'' ''"Don't mind if I Baang you up a bit!"'' '''Summoning''' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Outsuka- Taijutsu clan, nothing too special. '''Ninja Class ''' ''Genin, Jinchuuriki - 7 tails.'' '''Element One''' ''None'' '''Element Two''' None '''Advanced Nature''' ''None'' '''Weapon of choice''' Battering Ram. - A Long Blunt object with thick spikes in which can be ejected with Chakra for use of long ranged attackes. It's speed his very slow, depending on the strength of the character, but the impact can leave one dead. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Red '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons [http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template# Inventory]. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): X''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): X''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):X''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):X''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 10''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): X''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 1''' '''Total: 50.''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] Drunken Fist Body Flicker - D Rank Infinite Bash - Fighting style used for Upper body primarily. '''Allies''' Ren Otsuka '''Enemies''' '''Background Information''' The very idea of finding oneself is what Baang seriously goes through. He doesn't know much about life, nor what he wants to do with it. He's scared of finding out the truth. He hides it with a nonchalant attitude, as well as his personal idea of what life is like. He is seen as shadow of his brother, but the two of them together makes a tai jutsu specialist. With daily training, sweat, and tears, the two of them rock worlds together. Being a Jinchuuriki though, he seems left out in life, him finding darkness and hatred something that is one with him, and he doesn't know why. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''